Double Take Another Gundam
by Lunaceress
Summary: New girl comes to Duo and Heero school, also at the same time mysterious attacks are happening to Oz suit factories, rr rated r for one part of the story with violence and coarse language, just to b safe
1. The New Girl

Double Take  
  
Disclaimer: Ok so here's the deal. I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters, they belong to their rightful owners, and I'm just using them for my story so don't sue me please, but I do own Morrigan, who I made up so please don't use her in your stories, because if you do it'll make me cry ~_~ Just kidding, just don't use her.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, just to let you know this is my first fanfic so review it please and tell me what's good what's bad and what totally sucks. And if it does completely suck then I blame my English teacher for having a majorly bad influence on me, thus resulting in a bored, unimaginative, and inattentive student. But enough of my never ending talking. Enjoy the story. P.S -- can someone please, please help me with these damn html tags because they're really pissing me off right now.  
Chapter One  
  
Explosions could be heard from the Oz marine base across the bay; fire and ash leaping up to fill the sky. The smell or burning flesh was a horrible scene. In a clear patch of the massacre a soldier lay motionless, oblivious of the danger he was in, or soon would be. He woke feeling groggy and peered into the smoke surrounding him. He could see a slight shadow among the clouds, but being only half conscious, he decided to walk towards it. When he drew closer he found that the shadow was that of a mobile suit. At first he thought that the suit looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where from. It finally clicked in, the design was that of a gundam. " It's a gun." He was cut off before he could finish his sentence, never to be heard again. "Poor pathetic fool" said the voice of a young girl, as she stared at the charred body that lay before her "He didn't stand a chance." It was it four, no five o'clock in the morning when the alarm in Duo's room went off. Duo moaned as he peered into the darkness of his room. He could see the shadow of a boy, around his age, walking around in the darkness, and as he lay there as he thought to himself, " Geez, why does he always have to get up this early, you know I think he does this just to get on my nerves." but his train of thought was cut off when the shadow switched on the TV. Duo could hear the slight buzz of the reporter talking but didn't pay much attention until he heard, "NEWS FLASH: THE NEWEST OZ BASE LOCATED ACROSS FROM NEW PORT BAY HAS BEEN DESTROYED!!! OZ OFFICIALS HAVE CONFIRMED THAT IT WAS THE RESULT OF A MOBILE SUIT ATTACK." Knowing that he probably wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, Duo fell out of bed and sat down beside Heero on the couch. " You know buddy, New Port isn't that far from here. Do you think it could have been one of the others? You know, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei." " No it's not their style to attack without reason, and I haven't heard of any missions." Came Heero's response " I guess your right, but if it's not a gundam then who is it? Heero? Heero? Dammit Heero!?" but Heero was already out the door. Later that morning at school the announcements came on, Duo not paying attention as usual only caught the last part saying " We have a new student to our school. Her name is Morrigan Septans, please make her feel welcome." A grin came on Duo's lips, as he thought to himself *Hmmm I new student, nice, her last name sounds French and you know what they say about the French. Oh la la. I bet she's a hottie* "and I'm gonna date her, because no woman can resist the charm of Duo the Great Destroyer!!!" Obviously that last bit was out loud because his teacher had scolded him after, and during class all the girls were looking at him and giggling. Later after class as Heero was walking out the classroom door, with Duo following behind apologizing to the teacher for disrupting the class, again. They walked to the cafeteria where they met up, with some off Duo's friends. So while Heero sulked at the end off the table, Duo was yakking it up with his buddies. " So anyway I didn't mean to throw that airplane at your head really." Duo was cut off when he saw a girl across the cafeteria. She was a year younger, at least he thought so, her dark brown hair just reaching below her shoulders, was pulled back behind her ear, and her skirt was just the right length too. Not too long to make her look like a geek but not to short to make her a slut. She was perfect, Duo thought, and he stood up and began to walk towards her, forgetting all about the conversation he was leaving, until he was pulled back by Andrew, another one of his friends. "I see your going after the tall brunette over there. Well I got news for you, so is every other guy in the school. She's the new girl Morrigan, and she's in my class. She's seems very high maintenance, I mean one of the girls went up to her, and tried to be all perky and shit and Morrigan gave her this dirty look and walked away. So if you still wanna go after her, I wish you the best of luck." "Don't worry about it, no one can resist my charm and grace. Now watch and learn." Said Duo as he started to walk up to Morrigan and slid on a piece of cake lying on the floor. "Yeah real graceful Romeo" said Andrew as Duo slid in Morrigan's direction, toppling her over. Morrigan landed in Duo's lap, and Duo sitting there like and idiot, said, "Oh I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was go." that's when he noticed her eyes. They were a bright blue, almost identical to Heero's. (Not that he spent his free time gazing into Heero's eyes) He just gazed into them for a while until he noticed that those same eyes were burning a hole into him. It just so happens that when he had looked into her eyes he had wrapped his arms around her waist, quite tightly no less. When he noticed this he quickly unwrapped his arms and turned a very bright red, and tried to finish his sentence. " Well I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." "Yes. You should have." Said the girl, in a rude and annoyed tone, as she got up to leave. As she was walking though she noticed Heero was the only one not paying any attention to the resent events. She waited for a while staring at him, until finally he turned around and looked at her intensely, that's when she left, leaving Duo sprawled out on the floor with a goofy expression on his face. You see Duo was in the same direction as Heero  
  
N/A: Well that's it for now I hope you liked that chapter. It was interesting to write it, I know that there are probably some spelling and grammar mistakes, but no one and no spell checker is perfect. So who is this girl? Why is she so interested in Heero? And why is she so pissed? Well that's obvious. How would you like to fall into Duo's lap? Well actually that wouldn't be too bad would it now. ^_~. Please review so I can see how im doing. 


	2. The Rain

**Double Take Another Gundam?**

****

**Disclaimer: **_Ok so here's the deal. I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters, they belong to their rightful owners, and I'm just using them for my story so don't sue me please, but I do own Morrigan, who I made up so please don't use her in your stories, because if you do it'll make me cry ~_~ Just kidding, just don't use her__._****

**N/A: **_Hi everyone, seeing as not many people reviewed my story, I'm thinking of giving up, but I won't so there**.** HAHAHA. Anyway here's in this chapter the relationship between two of the characters will develop but I'm not saying who, but hey if you don't know than that's pretty pathetic. So on with the show, I mean story…_

**Chapter Two**

****

It had been two days since the whole Duo fiasco, and according to one of the girls in duo's class, morrigan had gone home right after, and hadn't come back. Also another oz base had been destroyed and its soldiers killed, leaving the gundam pilots in confusion. 

"Who do you think could be doing this?" was Quatre's question as he and 

Duo sat waiting for class to start.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, is doing a good job of it, huh?" said Duo as he thought of Morrigan, you see she was in their class along with a few more younger students, who were a bit more advanced than the rest of their grade.

"Yes, but we still have to find out who it is, right Duo? Duo?" said Quatre snapping his fingers in front of Duo's face.

"Huh? What? Oh right ye, must… find…who…"

Just then a girl walked into the class. Duo just stared at her, her brown hair tied in a ponytail and her piercing blue eyes just glaring at him, full of remembrance of what had happened only days earlier. She took the only available seat, which just happened to be right next to Duo.

"Hi we never really got to introduce ourselves properly last time we met. I'm Duo Maxwell, and I know who you are. Your name it Morrigan." He said with a big smile

"Well aren't you intelligent, but I'm in the middle of something right now." Said Morrigan coldly as she took out a book and began to read to herself. Duo was a little discouraged by the comment but wanted to strike up another conversation, so he decided to see what book she was reading. When he saw what she was reading he was surprised.

"You're into mobile suits!!!" he almost yelled

"You shouldn't be so nosy" she said slamming the book shut and putting it in her bag.

"I wasn't trying to be NOSY. I just wanted to see if we had common interests…" Duo trailed off getting a pinkish tone in his cheeks. Morrigan noticed this and found it a quite amusing. So she decided to indulge in his desperate attempt to impress her, besides the teacher wouldn't be there for another five minutes and she was bored.

"Yes I have an interest in mobile suits, but not just any mobile suits. I favor mobile suits constructed from Gundanium alloy."

Duo was wide eyed, *she even likes gundams, she's just perfect. * He thought.

"So you like gundams?" said Duo realizing that he hadn't responded for a while. "I know a place where they make mobile suits. They're not gundams but they are suit made by Oz."

At this remark Morrigan got a strange sparkle in her eyes. Ah those eyes, Duo felt he could just stare into those eyes forever. As he gazed into those eyes all he could see was a blue like the bluest ocean, then he heard Morrigan's voice "Duo, Duo, Duo!!" 

He was brought back to reality with Morrigan shaking him the sparkle had disappeared, and she looked more annoyed than amused.

"What did you say? Hunny" was Duo response, as he sat just staring at her.

Morrigan ignoring the "hunny" part of the sentence repeated what she had said earlier. "I asked you where the mobile suit building place was." 

"Oh its not far from here, maybe a half hour walk. It's easy to spot too; it's the only big gray warehouse in the area. I could show it to you sometime." Said Duo trying to hint at a date.

"No, I think I can find it on my own." As Morrigan finished her sentence, the teacher walked in and class started.

"Okay, good afternoon class. Today I will be pairing you up for a history project; the topic will be of your choice. Now the way I will be pairing you up will be like this, the person beside you is your partner. So the teams are as follow: Erica and Alex, Quatre and James, Duo and Morrigan…" by now Duo wasn't listening to the teacher anymore, instead he was thinking about Morrigan, and how he could plan a few "study dates", to work on the project of course.

The teacher had given them a work period to plan out their project. All the team were working hard. All, except for Duo and Morrigan that is. For the past hour they had been sitting in silence, Duo gazing at Morrigan, and Morrigan staring at Heero. Then finally Duo decided to talk to her once again.

"So… what do you wanna do for the project? Um… how about… no that wouldn't be good. Hmm…"

"We'll do the war where the first mobile suits were used" snapped Morrigan.

"Ok, geez, why'd ya gotta bite my head off" said Duo as he scratched his head in confusion.

It was raining when school ended. Luckily Duo had brought his umbrella, so he started walking home. Half-way home he noticed a figure standing in the rain across from the Oz mobile suit factory, and he thought to himself *man who would be dumb enough to stand outside in the pouring rain, with no umbrella no doubt* when he came closer to the person he saw that it was Morrigan. She was soaking wet, clothes clinging to her body. Her hair, that was once a neat ponytail was dripping with water, and a few strands had strayed and were now sticking to her face. She didn't seem to notice this, or the rain or Duo. All her attention seemed to be on the warehouse in front of her. Duo walked up to her and held his umbrella over her too protect her from any further rain.

"You know, standing in the pouring rain in just that isn't too bright." He said cheerfully, trying to brighten up the situation. Morrigan turned her head and faced him, water droplets dripping down her face. Duo looked into her eyes, which had glossed over, they were distant. The two were very close, almost touching. Duo raised his hand slowly, and brought it to her face, wiping away the water. At his touch Morrigan came back to reality with a jerk and noticed what was happening. She pulled her head away and Duo lowered his hand. For a brief moment they just stood there face to face, staring at each other, until Duo stepped closer to Morrigan.

"We should really go somewhere dry or you're gonna get sick. My place is just over there, what do you think?" Morrigan just nodded and they headed to the apartment.

When they got there Duo handed Morrigan a towel and dry clothes. 

"You can change in that room there. Then bring your clothes out and hang them by the radiator"

"Okay, thanks" Morrigan whispered as she took the clothes and headed for the room. Duo didn't notice the slight tint of pink in her cheeks as she left. A couple minutes later she came out and hung her clothes by the radiator. She looked around for Duo but saw no trace of him, but she did smell coffee. Then she heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey I'm in here, you want a cup on coffee?"

"Sure…" said Morrigan wondering why she was acting so out of character.

"Okay, I'll bring them out, just go sit on the couch over there"

Morrigan sat down, and waited quietly, then Duo came into the room with a tray carrying to mugs, and a plate with cake on it. He placed the tray on the table and sat down beside Morrigan. Hesitantly she moved away. Duo also backed off a bit. They sat there in silence until Morrigan picked up a slice of cake and eat a piece of it. 

"Wow, this is really good. Did you make it?"

"Yeah, I did, is it really that good?" said Duo, a little happy that Morrigan was the one to break the silence this time.

"Yes it is" said Morrigan as she picked up a mug and drank from it. *It's too sweet* she thought as she choked on the coffee. Duo looked at her with concern and asked if she was alright, and she assured him that she was. She wondered why she had continued to drink the coffee instead of tossing it, but then she realized that Duo was asking her something.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm getting tired and that we should get some sleep"

"I should go home"

"What kind of a person would I be if I let a pretty lady like yourself go out in the middle of the night, in the rain"

"I can handle myself"

"I know but I still think you should stay here, and anyway Heero won't be home until morning"

"Oh, Heero lives here too? Fine. I'll take the couch good night"

"No I'll take the couch"

"No I'm the guest so I will"

This went on for about a half hour until Duo finally gave up and went into he and Heero's room to sleep. A few hours later he went to check on Morrigan, and as he thought she was asleep. He lifted her up and put her on Heero's bed. He pulled the covers onto her and went back to his bed.

"I would've been perfectly fine on the couch…" said Morrigan sleepily, eyes still closed

Duo just smiled as he climbed into his own bed and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: **_wasn't that just the cutest, so Morrigan is starting to warm up a bit, well more than a bit to Duo, but she still has an interest in Heero, although it wasn't mentioned in this chapter, it will be in the chapters to come. Please review, when I get 10 reviews I'll put up chapter 3._**  
  
**

****


	3. Memories Of The Past

**Double Take Another Gundam?**

****

**Disclaimer: **_don't own it just writing about it._****

**N/A: **_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Sam (aka. __Queen Nepherenia) who has waited so very impatiently for this chapter and who I have taunted with the vague details to come. So here it is. FINALLY._

**Chapter Three**

****

Morrigan lay in the bed, wide-awake. She could hear the soft breathing of the now sleeping Duo, across the room. She looked at the clock on the table beside her. It was four o'clock in the morning. Unable to sleep any longer Morrigan quietly got out of bed and looked around the room. She saw Duo on his bed, his long brown braid hanging over the side, and his cobalt blue eyes; the same eyes she had gazed into the day before were peacefully closed. Morrigan looked at him and a smile, well an almost smile came to her face, then it disappeared as quickly as it came when she spotted a drawer. She walked closer to the drawer and opened it. Inside were a book, a gun, and… half a photograph. Morrigan picked up the photo and stared at it. It was a picture of a young woman with pale blue eyes, and long brown hair. She was wearing a blue dress, and had a little boy beside her. He was maybe five or six and had messy chocolate brown hair, and bright blue eyes. *I've seen this somewhere before* she thought but was interrupted when she heard a noise coming from outside the bedroom. 

She quickly placed the photo back into the drawer and went to the door, to see what the noise was. She opened the door and what met her were two Prussian blue eyes like her own.

"Good morning Heero." She said trying to sound like she had just woke up

Heero just glared at her, and walked into the room, watching as she walked out.

Morrigan grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She came out maybe ten minutes later, with her uniform on and her hair done up in the same ponytail as yesterday, to see Heero sitting on the couch waiting for her. When he saw her come out he stood up.

" Heero" she said quite formally.

He nodded and headed for the kitchen. Morrigan sat down and began to scribble something on a piece of paper she found on the table. As she wrote she could smell toast, bacon and eggs. 

*So he can cook to. Interesting. * She thought to herself as she finished up the note.

A while later she walked into the kitchen and handed Heero the note.

"Please give this to Duo when he wakes up. "

Heero took the note and continued cooking, as Morrigan walked out the door.

A couple hours later Duo walked out of his room and looked around, he saw Heero on the couch watching TV, but there was no sign of Morrigan.

"She left this for you." Said Heero lifting the note into the air, not even looking back at Duo.

Duo walked over and grabbed the note. He opened it up and began to read.

_Duo,_

_Meet me at the library near the warehouse,_

_and bring all your info for the project._

_3:00 pm_

_Don't be late._

_Morrigan._

Duo scratched his head for a bit and looked at the clock, it was one o'clock. He quickly got dressed and started to make breakfast for himself.

"Hey buddy, I'm going out for a while, if anyone calls take a message." Said Duo while stuffing a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

Heero just nodded and walked into his room.

***

Heero lay on his bed, half conscious, staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was Morrigan, *why do I feel this way? I feel like I know her from somewhere. But where? * 

Then he noticed something. The drawer next to his bed was somewhat open. He opened it completely and looked inside. Someone had gone threw his stuff. He picked up the picture that had once been at the bottom of the drawer, forgotten, and examined it. Then a new thought came to his mind. 

*****{FLASH BACK}*****

"We have to get out of here!!!" said a panicking woman, with long brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her face was covered in ash as she held a young boy close to her.

"Mama what's going on? Where's papa and my sister?" said a scared little boy in tears.

"They're gone now my son. We have to forget about them now." Said the woman as she picked the boy up and kept running. Away from what was once the family home. The woman glanced back to see the house burning, and a man chasing after them.

A gunshot could be heard and the woman and the boy went down. A pool of blood surrounded the woman, and the boy could be seen shaking his fallen mother.

"Mama? Mama? Why aren't you getting up mama?" he cried then realized someone had picked him up, and was running farther away from his mother.

"MAMA!!!" he shrieked, but a hand covered by a cloth muffled it. He could feel himself drifting into unconsciousness, and the world went black.

*****{END OF FLASH BACK}*****

The man who had taken him was his father Odin Lowe. He had never been the father that Heero needed but he had taught him how to block out all emotion, especially things like guilt and love, he was and assassin, the one who had killed his mother, and maybe even the rest of his family. Heero would never forgive him for that, he was Odin Lowe Jr. this was until Dr. J came and took him saying that he was the perfect soldier, and renamed him Heero Yuy.

Heero sat there in front of the drawer just staring at the photo. The little boy had a wide grin on his face. Heero couldn't remember ever smiling after that. He got up and went back to his bed where he fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

Morrigan was at home in front of a vanity looking at herself. She glanced over at the clock. 2:30. She sighed as she got up. She had changed into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light blue sweater. All she could think about was the picture she had found in Heero's drawer. She opened her own and pulled out a picture that had also been torn in half. In the picture was a young girl, maybe four of five, with long brown hair in pigtails, and bright blue eyes. She was smiling as she held the hand of a man with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. A tear came to her eyes but she brushed it away when she heard someone enter the room. She placed the photo back into the drawer, and felt two hands slide down her shoulders.

"Looking at that picture again, I see?" said a young man

Morrigan didn't respond, and continued looking into the mirror.

"You look very nice, going to meet the gundam pilot, again?" he said as his hands went down her arms.

"Everything is going according to plan." Said Morrigan as she got up to leave.

The man grabbed her and kissed her, and when he finally let her go he said, "have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Morrigan ignored him and walked out the door to meet Duo.

**A/N:**_ ok so there's chapter 3 done. I had a bit of writer's block, so if it sucks oh well that's your problem, because I like it. Oh and by the way Odin Lowe Jr. is Heero's actual name, I was researching it online, but don't you prefer Heero? And the part about his father being an assassin is true too. He is supposedly the one who killed the original Heero Yuy. So that's about it, review my story._

**Shout Outs: **_I would like to thank all the reviewers, because without you this chapter wouldn't even be up. So thank you:_

_-gundam fan_

_-Li-Li_

_-moo-cow_

_-Queen Nepherenia_

_-gundamgrl_

_-Jake_

_-sarah mathers_


	4. Duo's Betrayal? REDONE

Double Take Another Gundam?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it, just writing about it.  
  
N/A: (I HAVE REDONE CHAPTER 4) ok, ok I know, its been a while since my last chapter and some people have been hassling me to write the next chapter. (You know who you are ^_~) well F.Y.I I kinda, sorta, uninstalled word so I had to wait until I came to my dad's, so there. Anyway I am writing this chapter in the loving memory of Lala, my friend Cresee's dead cow, who's life was prematurely snuffed out by a barbarian who decided that her head should be ripped off. So finally here is chapter 4, dedicated to Cresee and the late Lala.  
  
Duo waited patiently outside the library, waiting for Morrigan. He looked at his watch, it was 2:59pm. *And she tells me not to be late* Duo thought to himself. As he looked at a poster for the upcoming school dance. Just then he saw a figure walking across the street, toward the library, it was Morrigan. She walked up to him and stared for a moment. "Wow! You're right on time," he said looking at his watch. Morrigan ignored him and walked inside, not even looking back to see if Duo was following. Which he was. She sat down at a table and took out a note book, pencil, and pen. Duo sat beside her and they say in an awkward silence for the next few minutes until a cheery young girl broke the silence. "Oh my god!!! Hi Duo!" she exclaimed. Duo just smiled and said, "hey" "So who are you going to the dance with? You are going right! Because it would be like such a shame if Duo the great party animal was like not there. So are you going? And who are you going with?" She said not even acknowledging Morrigan. "Well I might go-" "Who ARE you going with!?" said the perky girl not even letting him finish. "Well as I was saying," Duo cleared his throat, and Morrigan looked up. "WE were planning to go to the dance, right, Morrigan?" he gave he a pleading looked, that she obviously understood. "Yes, we were planning to go, and we would very much appreciate it if you would go away, because we are in the middle of something that is far more important then some silly little dance." Said Morrigan quite rudely. Both Duo and the other girl looked at her wide-eyed, and Morrigan just returned to what she was doing. "Well, there's like no account for taste, but Duo always did like go on PITY dates" said little miss perky, very proudly, glaring at Morrigan. There was another silence that was broken by Morrigan. "Well then. I guess you've been on LIKE a hundred dates with him" she said sarcastically, not even looking up at the girl, but she could hear her turn and stomp away, not being able to come up with another come-back.  
Duo was still scratching his head after ten minutes had past, all the while thinking *would she really go to the dance with me? Hmmm.* but his thoughts were interrupted when a big book slammed down in front of him. "What the hell!!!" he shouted forgetting he was in a library, and being shushed by the librarian. "Read this and take notes, this seems like a good resource for the project, and it shouldn't take you too long." Said Morrigan sitting down in front of him and reading another book that was just as thick as his. Duo just stared at the book in amazement until he noticed that Morrigan was glaring at him. So he began reading.  
Two hours had past and Morrigan and Duo were still reading. She hadn't spoken to him since they had begun reading, but he would always look up at her, only to be met by piercing blur eyes glaring back, then he would start reading again.  
After another half-hour had gone by and frankly Duo couldn't take it anymore. He being the type of person who couldn't sit still for very long, had, had about all he could take. So he stood up and walked around the table to where Morrigan was sitting. "I've had enough of books, lets go for a walk, I wanna show you something." He said with the biggest smile on his face. Morrigan's face tensed, and she slammed her book shut. Duo thought that she might slap him, but all she did was get up and walk towards the door. He followed, and caught up to her outside the library. "I'll take that as a yes, well follow me" he said as he grabbed her by the hand and began walking quickly. They walked to an open field and stopped. It was a simple farm, Morrigan thought, but she also thought it was quite beautiful too. It was a wide-open field, with lush green grass, there were small hills in the distance and a small farmhouse to the left. It looked rundown, and unused. To her right there was a small forest, with many tall trees, whose leaves were turning from green to shades of golden yellow, bright orange, and deep red. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked while looking up at the sky, which was a shade of bluish-grey. "Are you kidding? No way. We only stopped cause I'm tired." He answered laughing. Morrigan felt like laughing, but she kept herself from doing so, she was about to when something pushed her to the ground. Duo's laughter quickly changed to concern as he went to down to see if she was okay. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine." She snapped, as she whirled around to see what had pushed her. Her eyes met with ones that were big and deep brown. They stared at each other until, "Mooooooooo" the cow said as it backed away from her. "Oh, don't mind her, she was just playing." Said Duo as he guided the cow away from Morrigan. "This is Lala, she belongs to the farmer down the road, it looks like she escaped again. Oh well there's not much we can do, she won't move, and I would know, since last time I tried to get her back to her farm she head- butted me, so I won't go trying that again." Duo laughed again, and this time Morrigan let out a faint laugh as well, but she quickly realised and stopped. Duo just looked at her with surprise but didn't pursue the matter. "Okay, break's over this way" he said pointing toward the forest. Morrigan followed, and found herself in a place full of colour, from bright yellow, to brown. It was amazing, she thought. They soon came to a cliff, on which stood a tall tree. Duo sat down leaning against the tree and motioned for Morrigan to do the same. They sat there in yet another silence just looking at the view. "Isn't it great? It's my favourite place to go. You can see the whole city from here and no one can bother you." Said Duo admiring the view. Indeed it was a wonderful view, Morrigan thought as she looked out over the city. She could see the coastline, the houses, and the mobile suit warehouse. This thought sent a chill up her spine, and she shivered. Duo felt her shiver and removed his jacket. "Yeah, it does get a little chilly up here, but put this on it's pretty warm," he said as he handed it to her. Not really thinking about what was going on she took the jacket and put it around herself. "Thank you" she said in a distant voice.  
They sat in silence, watching as the sun slowly dipped beneath the horizon, the sky, slowly turning from light blue, to orange, to a dark blue tinged with purple. The stars were starting to come out and they gazed at them. The sky reminded Duo of Morrigan's eyes, and he turned to look at her, only to find that she was doing the same. They stared into each other's eyes, until Duo broke the silence. "Uh. Morrigan?" he said shakily "Huh? Yes?" she said coming out of her trance-like stare. "You know what you said earlier? To that girl." "What did I say?" "You said that we were going to the dance. Did you mean that?" "Um. I don't know, did you mean it when you said we were going together, or did you just say it to get rid of that valley girl, Brittany Spears wannabe?" she said with a bit of accusation in her voice. Duo just leaned closer to her, surprised that she let him, he felt a sudden impulse and kissed her. At first Morrigan was wide-eyed with shock at Duo's sudden move, but slowly relaxed and let him continue. "What do you think?" said Duo as he lifted his face from her's. "Will you go with me?" Morrigan took a moment to think then let out a quiet "yes."  
  
Morrigan opened the door of her apartment to see HE was waiting for her. She saw his short blond hair, from behind the couch, and knew he would question her about her time with Duo. For some reason she really did not want to talk to him, *please let him be asleep* she thought as she slowly, and quietly crept by the couch to her room, but as she was passing the couch, and hand grabbed her wrist, tightly. "Sneaking in after curfew, tsk tsk, what would your mother think?" he said mockingly as he jumped over the couch and stood in front of her. "She wouldn't care, considering she's dead." She said coolly, avoiding his gaze. "And what business do you have Jason, giving me a curfew." He just put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "If it wasn't for me you would be dead like her right now, since it was me that saved you from that exploding colony." He sneered "Yes you did save me, but wasn't it you who destroyed the colony in the first place?" "That is unimportant." He said ignoring the comment "anyway I hear there is a dance coming up." "And you want me to go with Duo right? Well for your information he already asked me and I said yes. You see I'm always one step ahead of you." She said proudly Jason just pulled her in closer and said, "and who do you think arranged for that airhead Francesca (A/N: this is just a note to Li-Li who so doesn't deserve the advertisement, but anyway I thought airhead and your name came up. Muhahaha and your right I am evil. But read her story people, it's not that awful. lol) to just happen to go by and ask about the dance?" he said and before Morrigan could speak his lips were on hers, almost suffocating her. When he finally stopped Morrigan turned and walked to her room and shut the door.  
In her room Morrigan took out the picture of the little girl and her father, and stared at it. She could feel tears going down her cheeks, but did not bother to wipe them away. They were oblivious to her, foreign. She didn't even know why she was crying. Was it because of Jason, the photo, or was it Duo, she didn't know, nor did she care. All she could think about was what Jason had said.  
  
***{FLASHBACK}***  
  
Morrigan could hear screams coming from the room that she had shared with two other roommates. She could feel the strong hands of her captor pulling her along. He was maybe two years older then her, she thought, as she looked at his blond hair, strong features and blue eyes, although he was quite young he was strong for his age, and showed it by being able to evade every attempt she made to escape him.  
  
They finally made it to his mobile suit and threw her in, he held a gun to her head and threatened to kill her if she moved, so she was still. He had left for a moment and returned with a detonator in his hand. He got inside and they took off into the air.  
  
Morrigan looked at this boy and saw him press the detonator, there was a loud bang and Morrigan saw the home that she had just lived go up in flames. "Just a warning to you, try to escape and that will be your fate," said the young boy as they went into space. Morrigan watched ion horror as the mobile suit pointed its laser canon at the colony, and in a matter of seconds it was gone, along with the people inside.  
Years passed and the boy, who she came to know as Jason, taught her to be merciless, and without emotion. She had often asked him why he had saved her, and one day he replied by saying, "I thought that you might want to have revenge on the killers of your family, and I would also want to see and end to their murderous ways."  
  
***{END OF FLASHBACK}***  
  
It had been almost five years since they had met, and Morrigan always wished she had been left on the colony to die, that is until Jason had told her he had found he family's murderers. It was the gundam pilots, and she swore to have revenge.  
  
The night of the dance came and Morrigan was dressed divinely. She wore a blue dress that matched her eyes and went just above her knees, it had silver traps, that went with her shoes, which were strappy shoes, about and inch high, and her hair was done up in a bun and had pieces of hair dangling at her face. Jason had commented on how sexy she looked, but she had only one thing on her mind. Duo.  
She met Duo at the front of the school and they walked in together. Inside was like a world of sparkly things; there was sequence, streamers and sparkles everywhere. Morrigan looked at Duo who wore a tuxedo, which Morrigan thought he looked handsome in, but she kept herself from starring.  
  
They walked into the dance hall and watched the other couples dancing. After about a half-hour a slow song came on. Morrigan felt a tug at her arm and turned to see Duo's cobalt blue eyes starring at her expectantly. She nodded and he pulled her onto the dance floor.  
She could feel his hands slide down her side and stop at her waist, they were warm to the touch, and maybe even a bit sweaty. *He's nervous* she thought as she placed her arms around his neck, and they began to move to the beat of the music.  
Time seemed to stop, as she gazed into his eyes. They were warm and inviting, unlike the ice-cold stare she was used to. She danced and danced, then finally the song was over. They took a seat and watch the other couples dancing. Morrigan's eyes swept over the whole room until she saw what she was looking for. Heero. He was dancing with a young girl the same age as him. She had sea green eyes and long honey coloured hair. She wore a blue dress ad seamed to be enjoying herself, though the expression on Heero's face was of bewilderment. "Who's that girl dancing with Heero?" she asked Duo, who was stuffing his face with food. "Oh, you mean Relena. Their pretty close though Heero won't admit it" said Duo as he chuckled to himself. "Will you excuse me for a while. I have to go to the bathroom." Said Morrigan as she got up and headed in Heero and Relena's direction, but she half way to them she was stopped by a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He glared at her and pointed to the door to the hall. Morrigan headed that way not noticing the airheaded girl walking up to Duo.  
In the hallway Jason spun Morrigan around and pinned her against the wall. his face was red with rage. "I saw you dancing with that, that, gundam pilot" he spat "you seemed very close, to close for my liking!!!" "I was only doing what I have to do, in order to get information, and besides-" "Besides nothing!!! You are mine!!! And don't you forget that" he said as he sneered and leaned closer to her. He pressed his lips on hers, and no matter how she struggled he held her there.  
She could feel him kissing her. It was like poison, slowly killer her. But why? This wasn't the first time he had cornered her like this, why was she so disgusted this time. Could it be that she might actually have feelings for Duo. No that couldn't be. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Jason move his head, he had kissed her for well over a minute and she had lost herself in thought. She realised he was whispering something in her ear, but she only caught the last part of it, and those words, she would remember for the days to come. "I will destroy you, starting with tonight." He swiftly left and she turned to see Duo standing at the doorway watching her, hatred, and betrayal in his eyes. Beside him was the girl from the library, with her snake arms around him, looking at her with triumph. Jason was right, he would destroy her, starting with tonight.  
  
A/N: oh and the plot thickens, poor Morrigan. Now Duo hates her, and evil Francesca is digging her claws into him. What will happen next. Hmmm. *looks into crystal ball* I see, I see, I see, no, no, no I not telling you. Muhahahaha. Oh and before I forget what does KAWAII mean I keep seeing it and I don't know what it means, and it's just been bothering me. Oh and the real Francesca is like the character. No way. Lol. Byez for now and I hope you enjoyed this 4 and a half page chapter. What can I say, I was inspired. Lol 


	5. Duo's Point Of View

Double Take Another Gundam?  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, not mine kk  
  
A/N: Hello again my adoring fans. I have officially decided to make this my last chapter, since none of you are reviewing *starts crying* you all suck, and I'm giving up on the story forever and ever. Lol. No, no. I'm just kidding. Hope you all liked the forth chapter, but I know for a fact that not a lot of you like the new character Jason. Well this little chapter will probably make you hate him even more. This chapter is for my friend Paulina, who has waited impatiently, and getting pissed off cause I told her that one of the main characters is going to die. Oops!!! I've said too much already. Anyway enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Morrigan was in her room, lying on her bed, tears dripping down her face. *How could I let him do that to me? Why do I feel like this? What's so special about Duo? * Was all that went through her head. It was one of the first time she had felt so sad, since she saw her colony be destroyed. Over the next years she had learn to block out emotion, but no she just couldn't hold it in any more. All she could remember of the dance was the look on Duo's face, especially his eyes. They had burned with such hatred that she had felt like bursting into tears on the spot. But she hadn't. She would give Jason and Francesca the satisfaction. She lay there for another few minutes until she heard her door creak open.  
"Well aren't we just a ray of sunshine tonight." Said a tall blond boy with ice blue eyes. "But what is this? Didn't you have a good time at the dance? I know I did" he said mockingly, and grin coming across his face. "A very good time"  
"Get out." Said Morrigan her voice cracking from crying so long  
Jason stepped closer to her and lifted her chin with his hand. "You know you liked it to"  
Morrigan pushed her head out of his grip. "I said. get out" she said a bit more bitterly  
Jason came closer and sat on her bed "you're nothing but a little whore! You do what a tell you, and your family stays alive! Do you understand?" he said, his voice on the verge of rage. Morrigan stared at him reflecting his on rage.  
"I'm not your or anybody's 'little whore' do YOU understand! Now get the HELL out of my room!" she screamed not even trying to conceal her anger. Jason's face was suddenly calm and serene  
"I'll show you what you are," he said as he lunged, pinning her down underneath his own weight. Morrigan kicked out and he winced in pain, but kept grinning. He grabbed hold of her left hand and pinned it down, just to be struck by the left. His nose was bleeding now but he continued. "Get off me now!" shrieked Morrigan kicking and punching at the body on top of her, but her screams fell on deaf ears. Jason continued to hold her down, when another fist hit him. "You little bitch! You think you can stop me with your tiny punches! " He said laughing maniacally, as he slapped her hard across the face. Morrigan's vision was blurry, and she slowly passed into darkness.  
  
Duo sat at his desk thinking about the past events of the dance, wondering how Morrigan could have done that to him.  
  
***{FLASHBACK}***  
  
Duo was sitting at his table waiting for Morrigan to come back from the bathroom. *Why do girls always take so long in the bathroom? * He wondered but suddenly there was a voice calling his name. "Hi Duo, like where's your date?" it was the girl from the library. She wasn't very tall, and was wearing a green blouse, with a flower print skirt that was a darker green than the blouse. Her dark hair was tied up in a bun with bits of hair trailing down. "Oh. Hi Francesca. She went to the bathroom." Said Duo not paying much attention to the little bimbo. (A/N: hahaha so there Francesca :P) "Are you like sure about that? Cause I like saw her making out in the hall with like some cute blond guy. He was a major hottie. But I couldn't see her face, so it might not have been her. Come on I'll show you." Said Francesca taking Duo by the arm and trying to get him out the door. Duo was a bit hesitant remembering what had happened earlier on the cliff, but he slowly got up and headed for the door. When he walked out the door he saw a couple; a girl with dark brown hair, wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes and a tall, blond guy with icy blue eyes, who had her against the wall, kissing her. Dou stared at the two with utter disbelief. It couldn't be her. Could it? It was. When the guy finally got off her she turned to see Duo, Total shock on her face. Duo could feel his hands ball into fists, he was about to lunge at the blond boy but something held him back. It was Francesca. She had her arms wrapped around him. She leaned her head close to his and whispered in his ear. "Those type of girls are only good for one thing dear Duo. And that's a strip club" At this remark Duo felt like slapping Francesca but was to shocked to move so he just stood there staring at Morrigan. Feeling the anger rise up in his body. She just stared back, eyes watery, then was pulled always by the guy who had just recently had her pinned against a wall. They walked out the door, Morrigan not even glancing back. That was when Duo believed Francesca.  
  
***{END OF FLASHBACK}***  
  
Duo was brought out of his thoughts when the bell rang and the teacher called the class to attention. He looked around, but could see no sign of Morrigan. She hadn't come to school since the dance and it had been over two weeks ago. The teacher had assigned him a new partner and she was sitting beside him now, her past perkiness had faded into possession and seriousness. She stared at him longingly and when she realised his mind was somewhere else she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Duo! Why are you paying attention? We have to finish this project! You aren't still thinking about Morrigan are you?" said Francesca with a bit of jealousy in her voice. "Huh? No of course not." he trailed off and looked outside the window. *I wonder why she hasn't come back to school* he thought quietly to himself. After school that day Duo was walking home by himself. He had finally been able to get away from Francesca. He was almost halfway home when he heard an explosion coming from the mobile suit warehouse. He ran to see what was happening and saw the warehouse was on fire. Many small explosions were coming from inside and Duo noticed a figure running away from the scene. He chased after them and tackled them to the ground. The person under Duo turned their head slightly to look at him. It was Morrigan. Duo quickly moved back and they stared at each other. He noticed a detonator in her hand and grabbed her wrist. She winced in pain, and Duo noticed that there were many bruises along her arm. He looked at her questioningly and she looked away. "Where did you get these from?" he asked staring at the many bruises along her arms, legs and face. She didn't answer. "Where did you get th-" he was cut off when he heard a gunshot from behind him. He whirled around to see the boy from the dance. He was grinning and had the gun pointed not at duo but at Morrigan "Let's go sweetie" he said his grin becoming a twisted sneer. Morrigan got up and walked toward him, but was intercepted by Duo. "You're not going with him. Is he the one who gave you those bruises, because if he is then I'll-" "Let go of me Duo," said Morrigan in a faint voice, so quiet Duo could bearly hear it. "No I won't let you go back with this maniac." Said Duo desperately "I said let go off me. Why can't you get it through you're thick head that I don't want to be with you! I never really loved you, I only used you to get information on the gundams, and this warehouse. Do you really think that a girl like me would ever, in a million years like a pathetic loser like you? Do you!!!" she was screaming now, tears streaming do her face, her head still down. Duo just stood there dumbfounded, in total disbelief. "But. but." Duo tried to speak holding back his own tears, but was cut off by Jason. "Yes why don't you just leave, we have business to attend to right Morrigan darling." Morrigan nodded and they turned to leave. Duo still standing there, in the smoke from the building.  
  
It was almost midnight when Francesca got to the cliff. Jason had called hr earlier saying that they had to meet. She looked around but could see no trace of him. She walked closer to the edge of the cliff ad looked over; it was a long way down. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby and a figure stepped out in front of her. He stood there staring at her then held up a hand. Francesca thinking it was her payment for turning Duo away from Morrigan walked toward the figure in the shadows, and felt a pain surge through her. She could feel the small piece of metal that had pierced her stomach, and was slowly killing her. She staggered back, close to the edge of the cliff. "Why? I thought I did my job" she shrieked as she plummeted into the darkness below. "You were supposed to keep him away from her at all times, but today you failed, she managed to do that all on her own." Said the figure as he walked back into the bushes and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter, especially Paulina. *Snicker snicker* anyway school is over in a week and I'll be able to update faster, that is also when I get my ms word fixed lol (. But have a great summer vacation everyone. And merry Christmas. Lol P.S. Review, Review, Review. And when you're done that review some more. 


	6. Jason's Story

Double Take Another Gundam?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own.  
  
A/N: hello my adoring fans. Lol. In this chapter it's all about Jason. *The hottie he is* oops was that out loud. Oh well, anyway in this chapter I will be going into the mind of Jason and, will be exploring his lust for revenge. And there will be a guest appearance, by the magnificent, wonderful, smart, pretty, amazing, annoying, impatient, stupid, airheaded, PAULINA. Hahahahaha. So here it is.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jason was sitting in his room when Morrigan walked in. he had been thinking about his past. Morrigan sat down beside him and handed him a piece off paper with writing on it. "Morrigan my dear." His voice was almost a whisper, "do you know why we are hunting the gundam pilots?" "To get revenge on them for killing my family" said Morrigan remembering how she had hurt Duo days before. "Yes. That is your reason, but have I ever told you mine?" he said staring at he with intensity. "No you've never told me." She said staring back at him.  
  
"Well it all started."  
  
***{FLASH BACK}***  
  
A young boy was playing in his room, he was all alone, but his eyes blue eyes sparkled with such excitement, because he knew that his brother and sister were coming home today. He heard the doorbell ring and ran as fast as he could down the stairs, almost tripping over his feet. The butler opened the door and there they were. His brother was fifteen with blue eyes, and very light brown hair, that had grown and now covered his eyes. He was well built and quite muscular, from all the fighting he did. He was tall for his age and towered over his sister, who was fourteen and had blond hair and greenish blue eyes, one of which was covered in a scar. They were both mobile suit pilots for Oz and were two of the best. "Alex! Paulina!" cried Jason as he ran towards them. Paulina hugged him tight, and when he went to hug Alex he was pushed away. "Real men don't hug," said Alex sternly, but with a twinkle in his eye as he began to walk away. Jason began to whimper as he watch his big brother walk away. The suddenly he was in a hug that almost crushed him. "Its good to see you. You little monster" said Alex laughing as he spun Jason around in his arms. A year passed and at dinner Alex, Jason, Paulina and their parents talked about what had happened since they had left. "There is a new project in the making. It's called operation meteor. The colonies are planing to send mobile suits made from gundanium alloy to earth and attack Oz 3 years from now. And we have been called to and help destroy these 'gundams' the doctors that made them will be on bored a ship headed away from earth" "Well, I have decided to take Jason into hiding because this colony is one the way to earth and is one of its first defences." Said Paulina as she looked at a wide-eyed Jason. "No! You can't go, I don't want you to." He was in tears now and Paulina held him close, trying to calm him down. "Would you stop crying! We don't have a choice here!" Alex roared, in irritation. "He's only a child, he can help it!" yelled Paulina as she got up and walked away with Jason. Alex was left alone. Jason lay awake in his room, his eyes were dry because he had cried almost the whole night. He looked over at the door where his suitcase lay, already packed for the morning. He heard the door creak and a sliver of light hit his face. A figure walked into his room and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just worried about you." Said Alex as he stroked Jason's head. "It's okay, Paulina told me you were scared. Is that true, big brother?" "Well. yes I am scared. but just a little" said Alex as he let out a small pitiful laugh "tomorrow you and your sister will leave, and when this whole thing is over I'll come get you." "Okay. I love you," said Jason as he drifted into sleep. "I love you too" sighed Alex as he walked out of the room.  
  
***{END OF FLASHBACK}***  
  
Jason had stopped talking, and Morrigan was curious to know what had happened, because Jason had seemed to be such a well-rounded kid and now he was, well, a psychopath. "What happened next?" she asked trying not to sound to eager. Jason remained quiet, in deep thought as he remembered, then he spoke. "The next morning my sister and I got aboard a space shuttle and headed to earth where we had different names. A year later we got word that our colony had been destroyed by the gundam doctors and everyone had perished. I was so enraged that I killed my sister."  
  
***{FLASHBACK}***  
  
"Jason, I just got word that our colony and everyone on it were destroyed," said Paulina, tears streaming down her face. "E. e. everyone" said Jason in a choked voice "Yes" said Paulina, eyes downcast. "Everyone" Jason just snapped. Everyone that mattered to him was on that colony, and now they were all dead, everyone except, Paulina. He walked to her bag and grabbed her gun, pointing it at her he said, in an eerily calm voice. "You helped them didn't you? It's your fault that they're all dead. You did it! You did it! You did it!" with that a bullet left the gun and hit flesh, puncturing the heart. Paulina slowly hit the ground and lay there, an expression of shock and horror on her face.  
  
***{END OF FLASHBACK}***  
  
Morrigan stared at him in horror. *How could he have killed his own sister? HOW!?* Jason noticed he expression and began to laugh. "And you know what? The bitch didn't even have anything to do with it. It's really to bad that she had to die. But then I got to take her mobile suit, and meet you" *Meet me, you kidnapped me! * She yelled in her head. Then she remembered the note she had given to Jason. "That is the letter I'm sending to the two gundam pilots, challenging them to a duel, what do you think?" Jason opened the letter and began to read. "Duo and Heero, you have plagued this world for far to long. You have destroyed colonies, friends and families. Now is the time for your destruction. Be at the old abandoned farm by the forest at sundown, for a mobile suit duel, our gundams against yours. We WILL destroy you. Love always Morrigan." Jason folded up the paper and handed it to Morrigan. "Well done my dear, now make sure that they get this" "Yes." Said Morrigan as she left the room. In her own room Morrigan added a bit more to the letter, which she read aloud to herself. "You will pay for all the suffering you put my family through, in you tour of death" and she placed the letter and half a photograph in an envelope and headed to Duo and Heero's house. Heero heard a knock at the door and went to open it. There was no one there, but he did notice a letter address to him and Duo. He brought it in and opened it. As he pulled the letter out a picture fell, he would pick it up later. He read and his eyes grew wide, Duo walked in and was handed the note. As he read Heero picked up the picture and stared at it in disbelief. There was only one person she could be, and he knew it.  
  
A/N: so the story is slowly coming to an end, what do you guys thinks so far, come on give me some feed back. Well anyway I'm like so like happy that summer is like here. No school. Isn't that like so totally awesome? (Someone (Francesca) thinks I talk like that) but over the summer I'm thinking of writing a fic based in X-Men so once this one is done I will start the second. And this is a spoiler for my story so if you don't want to read it then don't. This story will end tragically, so if you want it to have a happy ending review and say so. If I get more than five reviews asking for a happy ending I will write one ok? Ok. Well bye for now. And I finally found out what kawaii means. (Like oh my gawd thanks Francesca :P) it means cute. 


	7. The Battle Begins

Double Take Another Gundam  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, just writing about.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with this chapter, and I'm also writing in WordPad, so even though I may read over this a lot it will still have spelling and grammar errors, so just bear with me. I still haven't reinstalled ms word. BUT I WILL SOON. So here is chapter 7 for your enjoyment. Oh and because she has been asking for a LONG LONG time this chapter is dedicated to Ashley Chen, who has been an annoying pain in the ass, jksjks, well here's to you.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Heero sat on his bed staring at the two pictures in his hands. Could she be? No it wasn't possible, his father had killed everyone in the area, except him. But what if he had let his OTHER child live? What if Morrigan was... was... his sister? Was it even possible? No it couldn't be. This was probably just a diversion tactic to prevent them from going full force against the enemy, and frankly he would not allow it. But... then again, it could be a possibility. No he wouldn't allow this girl, whether she was his sister or not, distract him from his mission. He would fight and if necessary kill the enemy no matter what the cost.  
  
***  
  
Duo sat in the cockpit of his gundam, thinking of only one thing, Morrigan. How could she challenge them? Why was she challenging them? And- his thoughts were cut off by Heero.  
  
"Duo, are you sure that this is the right place?"  
  
"Yea of course I'm sure buddy," said duo in a choked voice as he looked out over the empty field that he and Morrigan had been in only weeks before. Suddenly radar picked up something in the bushes nearby, both Heero and Duo aimed their weapons in that direction poised to attack. Seconds turned to minutes when finally a figure emerged from the early evening shadows. She was white with black markings and knobby knees. Her deep chocolate eyes reflected a mixture of terror, surprise and curiosity. For a moment both she and the gundam pilots stared at each other, neither wanting to give up the ground they were standing on, when, out of no where a laser beam shot past the gundams and hit her.  
  
"Noooo!" screamed Duo as tears came to his eyes "How could you kill a defenseless c-"  
  
"It was only a cow Duo, and a quite annoying one at that," said Morrigan menacingly, Jason at her side laughing manically.  
  
"You're late," said Heero emotionlessly, as he looked at the two mobile suits in front of him, that's when he noticed that Morrigan's suit was different, it was a gundam. "How did U get a gundam?"  
  
"The same way you did. I found a doctor who built it for me, to bad he didn't last to long" said morrigan callously as she pointed her beam canon at the two gundams pilots. "And now it is your turn to join him."  
  
"I couldn't have said it any better myself Morrigan dear." Jason said coolly exaggerating the last bit of the sentence, and directing it at Duo.  
  
As quickly as they had appeared they began to charge. "Here's to the end of the murderous ways of the gundams!!!" screamed Jason as he lunged at Heero.  
  
A/N: I know, I know it's short, but 1. 1'm having writer's block right now, 2. I'm being rushed by a lot of people to post this chapter, and 3. I wanna have 10 chapters by the time a finish, so this is basically a filler. So I hope that you review and don't forget to tell me if you want this story to have a happy ending. 


	8. Secrets Revealed

Double Take  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Heero countered Jason's attack with little difficulty and brought down his own beam saber, which Jason stopped short of his head. The two of them battled viciously, while Duo and Morrigan stood face-to-face in complete silence, for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Morrigan I know you! And I know you wouldn't do something like this!" said Duo pleadingly.  
  
"Then I guess you don't now me as well as you thought." Morrigan simpered and blocked the com-link between she and Duo.  
  
Now Duo was even more confused than before, why is she doing this? He asked himself, but had no time to ponder that, for Morrigan had lunged in for an attack.  
  
Duo had seen her in the nick of time and managed to block the attack, but she had still been able to knock his gundam over. He was on the ground with Morrigan on top of him slashing furiously at the gundam.  
  
Duo tried frantically to escape when he noticed that Morrigan had halted her attack and was now standing over him, her beam canon pointing directly at the cockpit he was in. The com-link suddenly flashed on and Duo saw Morrigan's face. It wasn't what he had been expecting her face to look like at this moment. Instead of being full of coldness, her eyes were glassy and full of sorrow. Her cheeks were pale and stained with tears. She just stared at him, and he could tell she was holding back the tears.  
  
"Goodbye Duo." she almost whimpered as she lifted the beam canon a bit more and began to put pressure on the trigger.  
  
"Morrigan please. please don't. I know you don't want to do this." Duo yelled.  
  
"You don't know anything!" she screamed putting a little more pressure on the trigger. "First I will kill you, then I will destroy the 'boy' who killed my brother Odin, I will destroy Heero Yuy!" she roared as she turned and aimed the canon at gundam 01.  
  
"What are you talking about!? Heero is your brother!!!"  
  
Morrigan froze. What? Could it be? Is it even possible? No! It can't be! This is just a trick!  
  
"You're lying!" She shrieked "you have to be! He can't be him, Heero killed him!"  
  
"He didn't kill him because he is him." Duo said irritably, feeling the urge to slap Morrigan back to reality.  
  
"No. no my brother was Odin Lowe Jr. not Heero Yuy." Said Morrigan was an eerie calm in her voice, as she fired the canon at Heero, missing the cockpit and hitting his gundam's left arm, completely obliterating it. Heero was now out of the fight for good and the odds were now 2:1.  
  
"How could you do tha-"  
  
"Silence! I've heard enough." She cut him off and turned to point the canon at Duo again.  
  
"Why don't you ask your partner about it!" Duo yelled fiercely.  
  
Morrigan paused and looked at Jason's gundam. He was just standing there watching the whole performance. His face came through the com-link and the smirk on it told her all.  
  
"Well my dear? What are you waiting for? Annihilate them." He simpered.  
  
"Is it true?" said Morrigan weakly, Jason remained grinning his evil grin.  
  
"Is it true!?" Morrigan repeated a little stronger, but Jason's grin only became more menacing.  
  
"Answer the question you sorry excuse for a human being!!!" she screamed in irritation, Jason began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Ha ha ha, surely you must have figured it out by now. You're a smart girl" he laughed "in a battle a warrior must do whatever it takes to win, even if that includes using other people in the process, wise words don't you think?" Morrigan was trembling as she thought of the horrendous thing she had almost done. The tears were pouring down her cheeks now and the trembling had worsened.  
  
"Aww what's wrong my dear? Lost your nerve have you? Well I guess that if you want something done right you just have to do it yourself." Sneered Jason as he pointed his beam canon at Duo and fired. 


	9. Jason's Insanity

Double Take Another Gundam  
  
A/N: hey everyone, hahaha I haven't updated in a looooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggg time lol hahaha I've just been way too busy, and lazy lol well here's chapter 9, just for you ppl.  
  
"No! Duo!" shrieked Morrigan as she looked up to see Jason taking aim. Out of fury she began to run toward Duo, she was nearly there when the shot was fired, and lept into the air to intercept it.  
  
"Goodbye Duo, I really did love you, and I only hope that you can forgive me for all the misery I have cau-" said Morrigan's crying image on Duo's screen, just before he saw the explosion of her gundam only feet away.  
  
"Nooo!" screamed Duo as he looked at the heap of metal that was once Morrigan's gundam. Now the tears were pouring down his cheeks. He looked over at Heero, who was lying on the ground, his gundam badly damaged.  
  
"How could you?" yelled Duo through clenched teeth.  
  
"She was merely a pawn, sacrificed for the greater good." said Jason callously.  
  
"You're even more sick and twisted than I thought" Duo said in disgust. But he could no longer hold in his fury and lunged at Jason.  
  
"Monsters like you don't deserve to live!" he roared as he slashed at Jason with his laser scythe. Jason countered easily with his beam sabre and slashed at Duo, who stepped to the side to avoid the attack.  
  
Sparks flew as the battle progressed, Jason matched Duo hit for hit and slash for slash, and Duo did the same. They had been fighting for hours and exhaustion was slowly taking over Duo. Jason took full advantage of this and knocked him down.  
  
"Now its time for you to die Duo!" Jason shouted with glee, as he pointed his beam canon at Duo. Duo was too exhausted to move so he closed his eyes and waited for the lethal shot... But it never came.  
  
***  
  
Jason was in his cockpit watching his enemy lying on the ground before him, completely helpless. He lifted his beam canon to the where Duo was, and prepared to fire, when it suddenly became completely black.  
  
"Wha... What's going on?" Jason yelled into the darkness. There was no response. Jason could no longer feel the many buttons and levers of the cockpit, all he saw was black.  
"Aww poor little baby Jason is lost in the dark" said the familiar voice of a female.  
  
"Who said that!?" said Jason nervously as he looked around the darkness for signs of life.  
  
"Oh I think he might be a little scared of the dark." said another female voice  
  
"Who's there!?" yelled Jason angrily as he began to run through the darkness. He ran and ran until he hit something hard and fell to the ground.  
  
"Well look at the helpless little baby, you couldn't even avenge your brother's death." said the first voice as she stepped into a now appearing sliver of light, to the left of Jason.  
  
"P... P... P... Paulina! But you're dead! I... I... I ki-"  
  
"You killed me, yes I remember that oh too well." said Paulina fixing her cold pale eyes on Jason.  
  
"N... No... You're not real! You can't be! You're dead!" screamed Jason as he put his hands on his head.  
  
"But we're like as real as you like want us to be." said a third female voice as she walked out of the darkness, and stood glaring at Jason with and eerily happy expression.  
  
"Francesca! (A/N: HAHA the bimbo lives!!! Well sorta go Franny!) I... Sh... Sh... Shot you!" Jason stammered.  
  
"Yes that does seem to be your preferred way of killing people, doesn't it?" said the second female voice.  
  
"Wait! It cant be! Morrigan!" gasped Jason as Morrigan stepped into sight. "So wonderful of you to recognise my voice, but there is someone here who has been 'dying' to see you again, and I do mean that literally."  
  
"What? Who?" Asked Jason as he looked around in search of yet another one of his victims, but he was in for a surprise.  
  
"I though you would turn out better." Said a deep voice. Jason froze, it couldn't be. It was. Jason could feel himself trembling as the figure walked into the light.  
  
"I thought you would have turned out better, but look what you have become. You are nothing but a ruthless, power-hungry and merciless murderer." said the tall blond figure, his pale blue eyes like ice on Jason. "You disappoint me Jason. You might look like a man but you are still the scared little boy I left behind years ago."  
  
"No I'm not. Alex please believe me. I'm so much stronger now." cried Jason pleadingly.  
  
"Well, we'll just see how much stronger you are then." simpered Paulina.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Jason still trembling.  
  
"You're a smart boy, figure it out." said Morrigan sweetly as a smirk swept across her face.  
  
"Yes we're like not the only ones here who want to like see you again." said Francesca through a wide grin.  
  
"What does that mean?" he said a little irritated, but froze when he felt something brush by him.  
  
"What was tha-" another thing brushed by him sending chills up his spine. He looked up to see that the four original images were drifting away.  
  
"Wait! Come back! Please!" he cried, but his words were drowned out by the hundreds of people that now surrounded him.  
  
"Murderer!" they chanted. "Murderer! Murderer! MURDERER!!!" The chorus rang as they closed in on Jason.  
  
"MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!" they continued, while Jason fought hard to stay above them. He eventually grew too tired to continue fighting and they swarmed him. And with his last breath he let out an ear-splitting scream that echoed through the now still darkness.  
  
THE END?  
  
It could be, but if you want a happy ending tell me in the reviews. 


	10. Under The Tree

Double Take Another Gundam  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Well you asked for it so here it is, the happy ending.  
  
It had been a week since their battle in the field. Heero was recovering from a broken leg and ribs, and was asleep in his room, so Duo decided to go for a walk. He walked past the old warehouse and remembered when he and Morrigan were together in the rain, but he also remembered when Jason had made her blow it up.  
  
Jason. Who would have thought he would drive himself crazy and self- destruct, only to end up living in a mental institute for the rest of his life. Duo remembered that day perfectly. Jason had been standing above him, his beam canon pointed at him, his finger on the trigger, ready to fire when all of a sudden he dropped his gun. Duo had been to exhausted and his gundam to damaged to move, so he just lay there waiting for Jason to pick up the gun and fire. But he never did, and after what seems like ten minutes Jason let out a blood-curdling scream and pressed the self- destruct button on his gundam. Duo had managed to survive the explosion, but had spent most of the week repairing his gundam, trying to erase Morrigan from his mind, but to no avail.  
  
He stopped walking when he realised he was ast the library where he had asked Morrigan to the dance, where she had unwillingly broken his heart for the first time, when Jason had cornered her outside the auditorium. As he continued walking he fought back tears, and when he came to the field where he had lost Morrigan for good he could hold them back no longer. He completely broke down by the time he had reached the small forest on the other side of the field.  
  
"Why did you have to be such an idiot!!!" he sobbed as he looked back at the heap of charred metal that was once her gundam.  
  
He continued to walk up through the forest toward the cliff where he and Morrigan had shared their first kiss. He had thought of turning back many times but something kept urging him to go to that spot.  
  
He finally come to the end of the forest and looked up the hill at the large tree, where he saw a person. Duo turned to leave when he saw the person stand up. He was almost into the forest when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, when he heard it he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.  
  
"Duo. Didn't I tell you before to watch where you're going?" the girl said trying to sound funny but Duo heard the sorrow in her smooth voice.  
  
"Well at least I didn't hit anyone on the way down this time." he replied, forgetting the tears that were still streaming down his face. He ran up the hill as fast as he could, but stopped halfway out of disbelief.  
"Wait a second, this can't be real, I saw you die..." he said and looked up to see the girl running down the hill toward him. She was almost there when she tripped on a rock and fell, right into Duo's arms, where he held her gently, he face buried in his chest. Duo could feel the dampness of her tears through his shirt and hear her muffled sobs. After a few minutes she lifted her head and stared at him, taking in every part of his face. She gazed into his tear-filled, cobalt blue eyes and followed his tears down to his lips. When she looked up again she saw he was doing the same.  
  
Duo stared in amazement at the girl in his arms. She had chocolate brown hair that went just past her shoulders, and the most mesmerizing prussian blue eyes. Her tear stained cheeks were rosy against her pale skin from the run she had just made.  
  
For the longest time they just stood there staring at each other, then Duo started to walk up the hill toward the large tree at the top. They sat at the base of the tree, just looking out over the horizon at the city below as the sun began to set.  
  
"Um.. Duo?" said the girl meekly  
  
"Yes?" replied Duo  
  
"Can... Can... Can you ever forgive me for hurting you so much?" she said now looking pleadingly at Duo. There was no reply and she began to cry again.  
  
"I know how much you must hate me right now, but I just want to say that when Jason was going to shoot you, I tried to save you because... because..." she paused, thinking about something. "I LOVE YOU!!!" she looked at Duo once again, and seeing no reaction began to get up. But as she did she felt a hand grab her, and she sat down again her head lowered. But she felt a hand under her chin lifting it. She looked up to see Duo smiling at her as he leaned in closer...closer...closer, then she could feel him kissing her.  
  
"I love you too Morrigan." he said when they separated. They were both smiling at each other and Morrigan wrapped her arms around Duo's neck and kissed him. When they came apart again they sat side by side against the big tree and watched the sun setting over the city beneath them.  
  
THE "TRUE" END  
  
A/N: Well there it is, a happy ending, hope you enjoyed this fic, and I can't believe I actually finished it. Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are great. 


	11. The REAL Ending

Double Take Another Gundam  
  
A/N: Wow how many ending have I made so far? Anyway I didn't really like the happy ending, and my friend sam said that things just happened to appear so I'm writing a new ending. Sorry to all the happy ending fans.  
  
Chapter 11 (Epilogue)  
  
Duo woke up to find himself in an empty bedroom, he had been having the same dream for almost a month, and each time it became more and more real. He would wake up to the dampness on his shirt or the tingle of her lips on his. Every night as he fell into unconsciousness he would take the same walk. Every night he would walk past the warehouse, the library, the field, then he would find himself at the base of the hill. Every night he would see her at the top of the hill, she would run down to him, and they would watch the sun set together. Then he would wake up to find himself back to the harsh reality. Duo looked up at the ceiling for a while then rolled out of bed, he quickly got ready walked out the door to meet Heero outside. The two walked past the warehouse and took a left at the library. They walked for about ten minutes until they came to a stone gate. They walked in and walked along the path in silence. When they reached their destination, they stood in silence, then Heero knelt down and lay a white rose on the ground in front of them, and walked away, not looking back. Duo knelt on the ground and looked at the tombstone in front of him, and lay down another white rose, then stood up and walked away as well, completely silent, as a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Okay this is the REAL ending I swear. Again I say sorry to all those who wanted a happy ending. 


End file.
